Remember
by A.Friend410
Summary: Why does it seem all familiar, why does everything try to remind me of what didn’t happen, why does the fantasy seem all real, why can’t I remember? Squeal to Mine.
1. Chapter 1

Remember

Summary: Why does it seem all familiar, why does everything try to remind me of what didn't happen, why does the fantasy seem all real, why can't I remember?

A brown feather and a beautiful necklace were all the clues I had to something that couldn't be real. I knew I couldn't have bought that necklace for it was something you would have seen in a rich magazine and the brown feather was laid upon my pillow in the morning and I owned no birds, hell no one in the apartment complex did. I picked up the feather and twirled it , watching it gently dance in between my fingers, and all that crossed my mind was how did it seem so familiar to me. These two different objects were the only thing that connected me to the truth, but in the back of my mind it told me I didn't want to know, yet my heart was determined to figure it out. After of hours of this mindless game of memory I collapsed to my knees and started to cry my heart out. I couldn't explain why I did such an act, but all I want was to figure out how all this connected to me. That's when a single tap brought my attention to my window and there on the black iron bars of the fire escape sat a gentle small barn owl looking at me with its head titled slightly to the left and whimpered a hoot at me. My green eyes widen as a name I never knew all my life fled my rosy lips, "Jareth."

Straining to get up to my feet I ran over to the necklace and touch the cold stones it was made out of and focused on them. How did I remember that name, whose was it, why the hell was it important? My grip of the gems grew tighter until I got mad enough to throw it across the room and watch it glittered down onto the white carpet. My hands reached my scalp of my head as I felt my nails dig into it. At the moment I didn't even cared if I was to bleed, why was the person haunting me, why was he so important to me, what did he want from me? Tears fell down my face as I remember the man's voice ring out these words, "Fear me, love me, and I will be your slave."

"What the fuck does that even mean!" yes I was yelling at myself as I sat there and cried. Why couldn't he leave me alone, even after all these years? Then I realized if he wasn't important in my life how come he felt like he was. I crawled over to the broken necklace and picked up what I believe use to be the main emerald gem and held it in my hands and ask it, "what do u want from me?" I ran my thumb over it, "what did I do to have this happen to me," I stared into the color of the gem smiling softly as it was the same color as my eyes, " I just wish I could remember." Without even realizing it I fell blacked out on the floor of my room sighing as I felt the emerald leave my hand, but also feeling something wrap around me.

All I could hear was annoying giggles coming from the bed side and to help block it out I pulled the feather pillow over my head and groaned and tried to ignore someone shushing at the person. In content I sighed thanking that person explaining to the little one that I was trying to sleep and hearing the whining coming from the child and the door closing I sighed. I nuzzled my nose into the soft pillow and sheets as realization start to wash over me telling me I fell asleep on my floor and not in my bed. I snapped my head and body out of the comfort of the bed and frantically wondering where I was. I started to look around and the first thing my eyes fell on was the body and face of the most gorgeous man in my life. His light blonde hair framed his face and his eyes were so beautiful yet so different from one another. The outfit that dressed him was out of date, but at least he did fit it quite well. He had me in a trance almost but that's when I shook him from my head and got angry and demanded to know where I was. In all retrospect I wish I had never mumbled a word for when he talked shivers ran down my spine and not in a bad way, "in one of my bedchambers inside my castle."

As a complete idiot I was then I dumb fondly said, "Ireland?" this only made him chuckle and shake his head and told me how I was in the castle beyond the goblin city like I was so many years ago. Although I didn't know how I was here before I could just tell I was. Everything seems too familiar not to be. I went up to him and I saw him stiffen as I gently traced his face with my finger tips. His smile made him look like he was at peace when I did this and this somehow intrigued me, making me continue this down his neck and around the chain to his medallion. When I touched it and studied the form and craving of it, every memory I had of this place came back to me. How I ran through the labyrinth to get Toby back, how I had friends here waiting to see me after so many years, how he kidnapped me and forced me to marry him, but then something wasn't right I still couldn't remember one thing yet I couldn't place it. I looked back into the face of the goblin king and only said one word, "Jareth."

His gloved hand touched my cheek as again his voice captivated me as he said my name and I replied with one question, " why?" and at the time I didn't even realize I had a few tears streaming down my face.

He brushed them away though, "why does anyone do anything Sarah?" with that he gently kissed me and all I did was stand there I shock pondering what he meant by that. My wonders didn't last long as he gently took off the gown the covered my skin and his hands roamed over my exposed flesh. Instinctively I pushed him away and covered myself up with the only thing I had, my own hands. He smiled and pressed himself against me and wrapped his arms around me having his hand resting too close to my bottom. Both of my hands went to his chest and started to push him out of my space, but he just tighten his hold on me and smile gently, "Sarah, if you do remember correctly we are still married and this is what marry couples do." His eyes look into mine as I blushed a deep red for knowing that he was correct and that of shame as I was acting like a virgin school girl. To my happiness though he let go of me and handed me the gown that was once placed upon my body. He left closing the door as I collapsed onto the bed with mix feelings filling my mind up, but one thought did cross my mind, "how was I going to get home."

According to the clocks here it was late and my stomach agreed as I rumbled notifying me that I needed to be feed, and as on a whim of my own there was a knock on the door and a few small goblins came rushing threw spreading out any kind of food I could imagine. I sat there with the food in front of me undecided on where to start. Well deciding it really didn't matter and I was going to try everything I heard the same giggling I did before I woke up and some how it felt right hearing it. I got up and started to open the door when it flew up making me lose my balance and falling in the arms of Jareth, or the goblin king as everyone else called him. Within a fraction I broke free of him and ran back inside slamming the door. I didn't want anything to do with that man and why should I when he was the one that made my life a miserably hell for years on end. All he thought of was himself its probably still all he thinks about. I went back to my meal and when I finished I heard a knock on my door. I got up to get it, but as I reach for the handle I heard the same giggling again and refuse to brush off where it came from I open the door and when I looked around I saw a flash of pink in the corner of my eye and started to follow the footsteps it made.

When I turned another corner for what seemed like the hundredth one I lost noise and the sound of its steps. I sat on my bottom and sighed and spoke to myself, "why was I so out of shape?"

"Maybe because you haven't run through labyrinth since you were fifteen," when looking up I saw the goblin king looking down at me with that famous smirk of his and he turned and walked away. Of course without realizing it I followed him and when getting close enough I grabbed his arm and swung him around. This only made him press his body against mine as one of his gloved hands wrapped around my waist. His face was so close to mine as I felt my eyes gently closed and he closed the gap to steal a small, but passionate kiss that only lasted a few seconds and ended up with him walking away from the scene as I stood there like a fool half wishing the moment lasted longer. I ended up in the room he gave me for my stay in about an hour trying to remember where it was and I lay down on the soft sheets over the mattress. Closing my eyes I realized just how tired I was, this place was so confusing and over dramatic over everything, yet I was so glad I could remember this part of my life.

The blessed peace of the moment was ruin when tons of goblins came in and started to shred the gown I wore and placed a dark rose shade red and baby pink in its replacement and pulled on my hair fixing it up in a beautiful design you could only imagine in a fairytale and to finish off the transformation the dawn a crown upon my head. They all left as I went to the mirror to look at myself and smiled at the work that could be done with me in such a short amount of time.

"Fitting for even a queen," why was he even here? I got my answer when I saw him dressed in royal clothing like mine but only maroon and black. He walked up to me like a predator as he grabbed my hand and lead me somewhere in the palace, I honestly didn't try to figure out how to get anywhere in this place. He lead me to the ball room we danced in when I was younger, it had to be the most beautiful thing still today. He lead me to the middle of the room and left me to look at the area in awe. It would prombaly be the only time I could see it completely empty except for him and me being in there. I closed my eyes and smiled for once I was happy to remember this place. As my eyes were closed I heard the same soft music playing I did so long ago, and when his voice came into play I looked at him and he gently took my form in a dancing position and started to sway us to the beat.

When his song ended I looked at him and a smile and was returned with his. Begging to myself I try not to let this magic decrease and to my happiness he kissed me again, but broke it when he left me in my room and went back to his. I walked the closet and began to undress myself taking everything that made me feel unnatural off and when complete I stood there naked wondering what I should do. In front of me was a beautiful spaghetti strap night gown of light pink rose as I ran my fingers over the cloth I smiled I remember when I wore this and I thought it was only fitting to wear it for the plan I had in mind.

I knocked on his door and sighed, scared out of my wits of what he was going to think about me, when it was clear to me after all these years that the stubborn, selfish, rude goblin king was in love with me and all I did was act just like him and yet I fell in love with him too. He open the door standing in only what I believe his pajama pants and after a few seconds of shock on his face and saying my name quietly and looking at what I had to show him he smiled, as I blushed for those odd moments in time I went up to him and watched him stiffen once again and pushed myself on my tiptoes gently brushing my lips against his. After the electricity for those seconds disappeared he picked me up and laid me down on his bed after closing the door. I watch him as he climbed on top of me and moved the strands of my dark hair out of my face and he looked into my eyes asking if it was what I really want. Afraid that my voice would betray me I just nodded at him timidly and with that he kissed me with suck passion, just like the night of our wedding.

It started off awkwardly as I tried to take off his pants and him my night gown as our foreheads bumped into each other forgetting that we both were actually living begins. We took the moment though to laugh at our antics when I just pushed him off and stood up from the bed and started to pull the gown off my body slowly. I did all this trying not to look at him or feel like a fool for trying to be sexy as those other girls that were in aboveground. Apparently it worked because I felt him against me and started to kiss my neck and run his hands down my flesh as I gently moan at his touch. Why did I ever leave him, why was I to blind to see that we both love each other even if he showed it in the most craziest ways that would make no sense to anyone with a heartbeat. In this moment I didn't notice him taking me back to the bed so I lay down on it just the fact he was right that everything that someone does is out of love, it was the only thing I could think of, yet how come it's not the reason why I left. I know I should of paid attention to him, but I couldn't shake the reason of why I left him all alone. Yes I was angry well more in raged that he could of done that to me but all he wanted was for me to love him and sadly I was I couldn't admit it and blamed him for everything my heart truly did want, yet somehow there was something wasn't letting remember I just couldn't place it.

It all came crashing down to me when I heard a knock at his door. He sighed and I watch him grab his pants and put them on along with a robe that was nearby I unlike him covered myself with his sheets and hope the thing wasn't going to come in. Unfortunately I wish I could of just left then. As he kept talking I kept realizing he hadn't change and nothing he said was true. I grabbed my gown and placed it on my body and went outside the door, only to catch a glimpse of my little girl who had beautiful long blonde hair with a slight curl at the ends that had got darker over the time of her birth and her dark green eyes that matched mine perfectly standing there wiping small tears from her eyes as she stop the conversation of her bad dream to her father and looked at me. Strings tugged at my heart as I realized that I was a mother of a beautiful child and Jareth didn't even want me to be a part of her life and I fled to my room locking the door, crashing to the bed and crying till I fell asleep once again I just wanted to go home and forget everything once again.

I awoke the next morning in my bed inside my small apartment and started to stretch the sleep out of my body when I place my hand down on one of my pillows I felt a feather and when looking at it was a beautiful brown feather, I brushed off how it got there and threw it outside and went on my morning routine and walked into my bathroom to take a shower.

He watched her from the crystal ball once again and sighed. He again ruined everything if only he would of made her remember Elisa sooner she would of stay here with them like it was suppose to be, but she had made her choice once again she didn't want anything to do with the underground or her family here, and so he made her forget and this time she would never remember.

_A/N: yea probably not the best thing I ever written but hey squeals are never as good as the original first one._


	2. authors note

A/n: Together has now been posted this is the final piece to this trilogy I hope you guys enjoy reading this piece as much as I enjoy writing them.


End file.
